The Adventures of Annabeth's Hat
by OneidaCc
Summary: You know that little lady name Annabeth? Well, when her fine young hat gets taken by Percy Jackson-well, things get a little CRAZY. In this story, Yankee the Hat has a life of her/his own! Ya, that's right! Yankee is genderless! ...Well, it's a hat, what'd you expect?


**Lol, so I saw that Annabeth's Hat counted as a character on fanfiction, so I couldn't help but write this… :)**

Chapter 1

A most misfortunate happening

The sunlight is warm and so is her head. The golden rays reflect off of her blond locks and I swear I'm blinded. Well… wait I have no eyes….. but I can still see…. Never mind. Anyway, I sit upon Annabeth Chase's head. This young lady is the owner of _me._ Now wait, who am I? I am Annabeth's Hat. A.K.A., Yankee. I am genderless. Isn't that a great thought or what! Yes, that beautiful young Yankee's hat that sits in glory on top of Annabeth's head? That hat that has gone through more history than your grand-pappy-slappy? That hat that has gone through more _true romance _than Bella Swan will ever have? That is me! Huzzah! I'm sorry if I've surprised you by my personality. Some think, "_Oh, smart chick= smart hat." _Well, don't get me wrong, I am a _genius_!But sometimes I'm a little….. crazy. You will find out soon. Hehehe…. Very soon. Any who, back to the tale of me!

Tralala, I'm on Annabeth's head. Tralalala, walking through Camp Half-Blood. Tralalalala, what a beautiful day! TRALALALALA, ANNABETH LOVES PER-

"_SHUT UP YANKEE!" _Annabeth hissed to me through the depths of her mind. Oh yeah, whenever I'm on top of her, we can speak telepathically. Isn't that nice? Oh, come on, don't be jelly. :)_"YOU ARE CAUSING A RACKET UP THERE!"_

"_I'm sorry!" _I whine. But not like a brat, I like to think of it as…. Attractive….. Me gusta._ "But Percy Jackson is running towards you like a moth to a flame! Oooh, look at him, he is on FIRE!"_

Annabeth whips her head around so fast I almost lose my balance, but she steadies me with a hand. Percy runs up behind, his head shaggier than a dog. "Hey Annabeth!" he yells. "Um, I was wondering…um…. Well you see…."

"_Ooh, he better ask you out. Percy has the hots for you!" I squeal._

"Shut up," Annabeth snaps, but accidentally says it out loud. Percy's head flicks up and turns as red as a tomato. Although it merely looks pink compared to Annabeth's face at this point.

"What?" he says weakly and nervously.

"Oh, gee Percy," Annabeth stumbles. "I swear I wasn't talking to you!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Percy says accusingly. "I, Percy Jackson, was just about to ask you on a _date._"

Right off the bat, I know Annabeth is stunned. I, on the other hand, am screaming at the top of my imaginary lungs, _"I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO." _

"Um…. Oh dear, um…," Annabeth continues to stutter. Oh, it looks like I'm gonna have to help her out on this one.

"_There is a boy behind you," I state. "Just say that he said that Percy was a show-off, and you heard it. Here's your chance, you better take it."_

"Thatkidbehindmejustcalledyou ashow-off," Annabeth rambles.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy asks, looking so confused it isn't even funny.

"_Slower," _I command. Annabeth puts her thoughts together, and then takes a deep breath. She's got this.

"That kid behind me," she starts off slowly. "Just called you a show-off. I was telling him to shut up." Percy gets a really ticked off look, moving to look behind Annabeth. The next second, he looks as confused as a first grader.

"Grover, dude," he vents. "What the heck is up?" Annabeth stiffens at the name, slowly turning her head in horror. There, looking scared and confuzzled (**yes, it is a word)**, is Grover. "_Yankee_!" Annabethshouts_. "You could have told me it was Grover!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" _I spit out._ "I don't know, I saw him and the rest just flew out of me!"_ Annabeth rips me off her head and stuffs me in her backpack. Gee, I didn't think she'd be that mad.

Grover spins around and runs off, Percy getting ready to catch him. Annabeth grabs Percy's arm and stops him. "Woah dude, settle down," she says. "Don't hurt your best friend-I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Percy stops and takes a deep breath. Annabeth lets go of his arm and locks his gaze.

"So," Percy starts up. "What about that…. Date."

"Oh, yeah. The _date,_" Annabeth mutters. "Uh, oh I don't know, sure. Why not. Let's do it." Percy's eyes light up and his face says he's screaming like a sugar-loaded chimpanzee on the inside.

"Really?" he says in a strangely high voice. "Are- are you serious?"

"Yes Percy, I am serious."

"Oh. My. Gods," he whispers, his face in a trance-like stare. "So, how about tonight? After dinner, by the beach?"

"Sure, that's great," Annabeth smiles. Oh, I can feel the sparks flying already, ooh! Percy returns the smile, and for a little bit they just stare at each other. Percy's watch beeps, and he looks down- groaning in disgust. "Dang it," he mutters. "I have to go train some newbies how to fight."

"Oh," Annabeth's voice falls. "Sorry about that."

"Na, it's nothin'….. hey, can I borrow your hat? It's really sunny out by the arena, and I know you have Mythology to teach indoors, so…."

"_No Annabeth, No!" _I screech. I'm inside her bag, but I pray she can hear me._ "Please, I'm sorry I made that mistake! Don't let him take me!" _Annabeth pauses a moment, then smiles wickedly. She's probably thinking about my panicking right now. "Of course, Percy," laughs. "Any time." I scream and scream and scream as she yanks me out of her bag and hands me over to Percy. I know nobody can hear me, but my despair still rages through me. "Thanks Annabeth!" he smiles, pushing me onto his gigantic hair. Percy turns, running down the path towards the arena. _"Dang, Annabeth looks more beautiful every day," _Percy thinks. I freeze in shock. So now I have to listen to _his _thoughts all day?! I could take Annabeth, I mean, her thoughts are actually intelligent. But Percy?

This was going to be an experience.

**Well, there it is! If enough people like it, I'll make a chapter two! So, how do you like my lovely friend Yankee? Isn't she….. Isn't he….. oh dear, this will be hard.**


End file.
